


The Doctor and I

by SaltyLays



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLays/pseuds/SaltyLays
Summary: Once Jack knew he had the Doctor's attention, a small smile graced his lips. "That's my boy. Now, I want to be sure if I'm getting the right signals. Okay?" he started off. "I want you to tell me if I'm crossing a line by doing this," he left off before leaning in to close the gap between them and place his lips on the Doctor's.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	The Doctor and I

It was a late night in the Tardis, the Doctor decided to stay in and take a break from travelling. Of course, this only made him more lonesome and anxious to do something, but he just wasn't in the mood to deal with any other species—whether it be humans, Oods, Cloms, etc.

The Doctor sat at the engines, contemplating over what he should do. He could watch movies or cartoons or go out to discover what London had in store. He's done his fair share of discovering strange stores, but one was only secret to any living thing.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing..." the Doctor murmured to himself, tapping his feet back and forth on his crossed leg, hands in pockets as he gazed wantonly above.

_I could give it another try, not like anyone is going to stop by_ , he thought to himself, feeling a strange shiver journey throughout his body as he thought over what he planned to ease himself.

He slipped his feet off the engines, letting them hang from his seat. He nervously pulled his hands out of his pockets and let his right slither down to the button and zipper of his pants.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

A whirl of heat swirled around his abdomen, a tent forming beneath his restless hand.

Slowly, he let his hand palm against his crotch, letting out a small gasp. Lightly, he rubbed himself through his pants, letting out small moans at the feeling.

The Doctor's other hand travelled to his inner thigh, rubbing up and down. He was sensitive there, just around a tender area. His thighs and ass.

His hearts were racing. He reluctantly moved his hands away, the wide space of the Tardis' main room making him feel too nervous.

Honestly, who would be coming into the Tardis anyway? He didn't know why, but he just felt too exposed and nervous about doing such dirty things in the main room.

The Doctor could still feel his hearts racing, even after removing his hands. He got up, legs near going weak, before making his way off to where he slept—a room of his own with cutout newspaper articles and collections of tools decorating it.

Once he felt closed and confided in the comforts of his room, he shrugged off his overcoat and undid the top buttons of his button-up. He looked down at the tent in his pants, deciding to get out of those too and give himself some relief.

He made himself comfortable on his bed after he shed off his pants and shoes, contented to be freer.

Moving his hands back down, his hand slid into his underwear and breached his still-hard dick, feeling it twitch at his fidgety touch.

He clumsily stroked himself, his spindly fingers wrapping around his prick. A faint breath left his lips as his hips jutted up into his hand, eyes falling shut.

Soft susurration left his essence. Small whimpers when he tugged slightly, a moan as he swiped his thumb over the head of his dick, small pants with each stroke. It felt good, but it just wasn't enough.

The Doctor wasn't a huge fan of watching porn cause it always seemed awkward, he liked being more hands-on. But what was a lonely man to do?

Sex was too intimate for the Doctor—he yearned to feel another's touch and body against his, but he couldn't risk any feelings. Plus, he wasn't sure which sex he was more comfortable with cause all he saw were personalities, not what they had beneath their clothes.

It was all complicated to him—the perks of being non-human.

But Jack Harkness, he was different. Jack didn't care who he flirted with, all he saw was looks and attitude. He was good-looking and had a great personality, but he was too flirty and flamboyant. The Doctor didn't mind though, those two characters made up who Jack is.

Why was the Doctor even thinking about Jack now? Especially when he's pleasuring himself.

Even when the Doctor scolded Jack for flirting about, he just always seemed to get to him. The Doctor couldn't tell anyone that cause he was ashamed of himself for having these strange feelings when Jack winked at him or spoke about him in an expletive way.

The Doctor picked up the pace of his strokes, letting out small whimpers. God, he imagined the ways Jack would handle him, he probably wouldn't treat him so petite and just take him as a man.

" _Ah, J-Jack..._ " he moaned softly, his back arching to some degree as he jerked into his hand.

He imagined the feeling of Jack's rough hands on his small frame, where he would touch and grab, the way he would speak such vulgar words into his ear.

" _Oh, God_ ," he gasped softly, feeling close to bursting. He was ashamed, but damn, it felt so good.

He stroked himself quicker, hands thrusting up and down in quick motions. His breath was coming in and out heavily as he edged closer and closer. " _Jack!_ " he moaned aloud as he came, spurting onto his hand and lower stomach.

Short pants left his lips as he came down from high, small beads of sweat coming off him as he focused on straightening out his breathing.

He gave a short groan once he collected himself, realizing the mess on his hand and shirt.

The Doctor went ahead and slipped out of his dirty clothes, heading off to take a shower so that he could clean himself up.

As he stood beneath the showerhead, he looked down at his frail-looking body, grimacing a but. He didn't know why, but he felt a little out of place and couldn't help but to deride at his appearance. He questioned what others thought of him.

Yeah, they've said a lot of great things about him, but he felt blind to it.

Without wasting time, the Doctor finished up and situated himself into more casual clothes. He didn't feel like staying in all night, he wanted to get out and do something. Maybe go to some nice bar or play a few at some arcadia.

Stepping out of the Tardis, into the chill noon sky, he looked up at the rising stars and moon. His hands were tucked into his pants as he felt a cool wind pass him by, making him curl in on himself a little.

The Doctor shook off the cold and walked about the buildings lined together. Guess the walk could clear his mind and keep him from going a little insane.

"Doctor!"

He could faintly hear a shout. But for who? He kept walking, but the faint shout for someone was coming closer.

"Doctor!"

_Of all people_ , the Doctor thought to himself, recognizing who it was. With a sigh, he turned to face, the one and only, Jack Harkness.

"'Bout time I got your attention, Doctor," Jack spoke, skidding to a stop in front of the Time Lord.

"Jack," the Doctor greeted, looking up at the Torchwood member. "Now, what is it?" he questioned.

"Nothing really, I was just leaving somewhere and happened to see you finally out of that Tardis," Jack explained, rubbing the back of his neck as a small smile graced his lips.

Jack was like an excited dog, always happy to meet new people and accompany friends. A dog you can't get rid of, but loved either way.

Fuck, the Doctor had strange feelings for the captain and he almost forgot what he had done.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ The Doctor's eyes widened and he tried to fend off how he was feeling now.

"Anyways, I thought that, maybe, I could take you out to a bar or something?" Jack wondered, not noticing the worried look on the Doctor's face.

There was hesitation and Jack was about to ask what was wrong before the Doctor spoke up.

"Nah, I-I think I'm good," the Doctor stuttered out, scratching the back of his head. He cursed himself immediately for stuttering, but he was sure that Jack wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh, come on, I think you'd like it," Jack pressed, stepping closer and placing a hand on the Time Lord's shoulder, startling him a bit.

The Doctor knew Jack would be hard to shake off and there was no way of backing out. The way Jack placed a hand on his shoulder had him worrying and anxious.

_I'm a Time Lord for crying out loud! So, why am I acting like this?_ he questioned himself, his hearts racing in his chest as he tried not to freak out for no reason.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor whined as he tried to retreat from the captain's touch, which took Jack by surprise cause he never heard him speak like that.

Confession, Jack fucking dreamt of screwing the Doctor. Why? He didn't know, he always looked so small and weak, plus, he was cute. Like, who wouldn't want to bang the Doctor?

Jack wrapped an arm around the Doctor's shoulders loosely and began walking with him, forcing him along. "I insist," he returned.

The Doctor sighed before finally giving in. "Fine."

"That's the spirit!" Jack cheered, releasing the shorter male.

The Doctor didn't exactly know where Jack was taking him, he was just walking alongside the captain. Many thoughts were running through his head and he was worried about being called out for being anxious, hesitant, nervous, and/or feeling a hint of lust.

He was all over the place with these strange feelings. He needed a way to calm down.

"So, where are we going?" the Doctor questioned, looking up to meet Jack's eyes.

Their eyes met and the Doctor quickly regretted looking up, immediately averting his gaze.

"A bar, then probably back to your place?" Jack spoke, raising a seductive brow towards the Doctor and grinning cunningly.

The Doctor's face flushed, but he was lucky that it wasn't noticeable in the rising moon. "S-stop that," he scolded, cursing himself for stuttering again.

Before Jack could question why the Doctor was so nervous, they were already at the populous bar.

They took their seats at the bar counter, Jack ordering them both a drink.

"What is this?" the Doctor questioned as he lifted up the tall glass the bartender had set down in front of him, peering down at the iced liquid.

Jack looked to the Doctor, a small laugh leaving his lips. "That, the Doctor, is a _Screwdriver_ ," he answered.

The Doctor had a questioning look on his face, brow rose as the corner of his lips quirked up in a confused smile.

"Seriously? A _Screwdriver_?" he questioned, a short chuckle leaving his lips.

Jack could feel his heart skip a beat at the sound of the Doctor's laugh, the way his lips moved and the way his eyes squinted happily.

"Hey," Jack spoke up, breaking the safe atmosphere. He still wanted to know what was running through the Doctor's head.

The Doctor went silent when Jack spoke up, it feeling as though both his hearts stopped. Did Jack catch on?

"Tonight, you've been off. What's running through that mysterious head of yours?" Jack questioned, catching the Doctor's gaze like a trance.

Now the Doctor's hearts were racing. He wanted to look away from the captain's blue eyes, but he couldn't—he didn't want to.

His lips trembled to find something to say, but nothing was coming out. _Fuck!_ Why was he so nervous?

Jack was worried that he might've said something wrong cause it looked as though the Doctor was scared. That was a new look to him and he wasn't sure he liked it either.

"Nevermind, you don't have to tell me," he spoke, going back to his drink.

"No, no. You're right, I've been off. I don't even know what's going through my head either," the Doctor breathed, turning to look at the bar top.

Jack set his glass down and looked to the Doctor, noticing a flash of pink hue rising on his face beneath the strobe lights.

He reached a hand out, placing his pointer finger beneath the Doctor's chin and lifting his head up to face him. To try and decode what the look on his face meant.

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ , his mind races.

His eyes darted to Jack's lips, his blue eyes, the way his dark hair was fixed, the hand that was holding his chin.

They were so fucking close and the Doctor was internally freaking out.

He wanted to play it all off, just swat Jack's hand away and laugh off that he was fine. But his urges were growing stronger, he wanted to feel the captain.

"Then tell me what you're feeling," Jack spoke, but it all sounded muffled to the Doctor's ears.

"W-what?" the Doctor asked, not sure if he heard Jack right. His brows scrunched together worriedly.

A small grin curved Jack's lips, "tell me what you're feeling right now, and don't lie."

The Doctor's eyes widened, he could hear the thumps of his hearts in his ears. "I-I feel...nervous," he spoke in a small voice.

Jack squinted his eyes like the answer didn't compute in his mind. "Why?"

"I-I don't know," the Doctor responded, unable to look away from Jack's blue eyes.

"What else is running through that strange mind of yours?" Jack questioned, subconsciously leaning closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor needed to look away or else he was going to spill. He could feel a hand settle on his thigh, making him flinch slightly from the touch. He quickly averted his gaze, quickly glancing down to see that Jack's hand was on his thigh, a little too close to his hip for comfort.

"I-It's nothing, I've just been tired lately is all—" the Doctor spoke, taking one last sip from his drink before making to get up—"a-anyways, I should be h-heading back..."

The Doctor was set on getting out and back into his safe haven. He needed to cool off and chill out before he did something that he would regret.

Jack didn't make any protest, but he wasn't going to let the Doctor get away that quickly. He got up as well, swiftly pulling a twenty from his pocket and setting it on the countertop.

The Doctor was already out of the bar and into the night air. Jack was quick to catch up and walk side-by-side with the Time Lord.

"I can walk you back," Jack insisted though it sounded absurd.

"You don't have to, I'm fine," the Doctor complained, peering up at Jack.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," he returned.

"Why?"

The captain shrugged. "I don't know, but...there are some things I need to discuss with you," he spoke ponderously, side-glancing at the Doctor.

The Doctor had a sinking feeling of what Jack could be talking about. He wasn't sure he was ready to face the truth if that's what he's hinting at.

He took a deep breath and hesitantly nodded, "o-okay."

It wasn't long before they were back at the Tardis.

The Doctor wasn't sure if his hearts could take this anymore, it felt as though they were going to explode out of his chest.

He lifted the key up to unlock the Tardis, hands shaking ever-so-lightly until the door was open.

They stepped into the silent machine, Jack closing the door behind them.

"So, w-what is it that you wanted to talk about...?" the Doctor questioned, standing at the engines and not looking away from them.

Jack stepped closer to where the Doctor was standing. The Doctor shifted slightly, wanting very much to seclude himself and run and hide.

He sighed. "Doctor," he called out, wanting to have his full attention, but the Doctor was being so distant.

"Look at me," he ordered, settling a disapproving hand on the Doctor's shoulder and making him look towards him.

The Doctor let out a sharp gasp at the contact and movement, jerking himself from the captain's touch and backing up.

The Doctor's eyes were wide with fear and anxiety, his body trembling slightly to where it was noticeable, and his mouth parted like he wanted to say something but just couldn't get anything out.

Jack backed away and set his hands up, afraid that he must've done something wrong to set the Doctor at such an uneasy pace.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in a near whisper, like at any moment the Doctor would disappear and never come back. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to..."

The Doctor's breathing was coming in and out quickly and he threw his hands up to run through his hair. His eyes darted everywhere, unable to look at Jack.

"I love you," the Doctor spoke in a near scared whisper, hazel eyes finally connecting with Jack's blue ones.

"W-what?" Jack questioned, having not heard him right.

His hands levelled in the air as he inched closer to the Doctor; like a man trying to catch a rabbit without scaring it away.

The Doctor only shook his head, afraid of repeating those three intimate words.

He always joked about how he couldn't get rid of the captain—but now, he's afraid of losing him.

Settling down onto the recliner, the Doctor let out an exasperated sigh as he covered his face in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was telling the captain.

Jack wasn't going to press on the matter, he was going to wait it out. He can't force the Doctor to repeat what was said and he can't force him to do as he please. Everyone has their own pace on particular topics.

He was now at reasonable feet from the Doctor, but the short distance was like a killer. He could hear the Doctor's short breathing, small whimpers leaving him from time-to-time. He could see him fidget and twitch from anxiety.

"It's okay," the captain spoke in a kind and reassuring tone, "everything's all right."

"No, it's not..." the Doctor spoke in a worrisome voice, face still hidden from the world.

"Well, how come?" Jack questioned, wondering what it could possibly be that has the Doctor on such strange behaviour.

It was silent for a moment.

"I love you," the Doctor finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well, I love you too, but I don't see how saying that lets you get away so easily," Jack chuckled softly, a grin playing on his lips as he looked down at the weary Time Lord.

The Doctor knew it was going to be that easy, but why couldn't it be? Why couldn't Captain Jack Harkness get it through his thick skull that the Doctor meant more than just casual, friendly love?

He couldn't take it anymore, the overwhelming pressure to get it out of his system or else it'd metaphorically kill him.

Jack must've known something wasn't right cause the Doctor wasn't responding to him. _Was he right, or was he wrong? Damnit! Why couldn't the answers just come easily?!_

He leaned down to where he was only inches from the Doctor. The Doctor must be feeling better than before, but the captain knew better than to rush headfirst in.

Gently placing a caring hand on the Doctor's shoulder, Jack tried to be level with him.

"C'mon, Doctor. Let me see that pretty face," Jack urged on. His tone was of soothing, he needed some way to leer the Doctor into a state of refuge.

The words the captain spoke struck a chord in the Doctor cause he was warily looking up from his hands, but his eyes remained elsewhere.

He could still feel his hearts racing, but they weren't so loud anymore, it was the calm after the storm.

"There we go. Now, I need your attention. Please?" Jack spoke, his other hand coming up to cradle the Doctor's face.

The Doctor's eyes were lingering on anything else but the captain, but they were soon to give Jack all the attention he needed.

He was scared. Scared of this feeling. Scared of how he was feeling.

Once Jack knew he had the Doctor's attention, a small smile graced his lips. "That's my boy. Now, I want to be sure if I'm getting the right signals. Okay?" he started off. "I want you to tell me if I'm crossing a line by doing this," he left off before leaning in to close the gap between them and place his lips on the Doctor's.

There was a gasp from the Doctor when their lips met, but he wasn't pulling away from it. Quite the opposite, he was complying with the kiss.

It was a short, yet passionate, kiss before Captain Jack pulled away from the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes were shut and he seemed to be lost before slowly opening his eyes back up. They were half-lidded and his lips were slightly departed.

He wanted more.

"So, I'm not off-base?" Jack curiously wondered, a smirk curving his lips jow as he looked the Doctor's face over.

The Doctor swiped his tongue across his bottom lip as he gave a slow shake of his head. "No," he spoke.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I did this then?" Jack showily questioned before diving back in to capture the Doctor's lips again, but adding more vehemence to it.

The Doctor happily kissed back, hands subconsciously reaching out to hang onto whatever he could grab—in this case, Jack's usual waistcoat.

Jack kept a cupped hand on the Doctor's cheek, pulling him into a more passionate kiss, unwilling to let go. The hand he had on the Doctor's shoulder slowly slithered down, smoothing over his slender back, then down to his ass cheek to grab a handful.

The Doctor let out a short outcry at the feeling of Jack's larger hand grabbing his ass. His small cry gave the captain a greater advantage to stick his tongue into the Doctor's mouth, inviting the Doctor to a Frenching.

The Doctor's been kissed before and grabbed, but this was something new and different. He enjoyed the way Jack was treating him, the way he grabbed him roughly and kissed him with desire.

Jack detached his lips from the shorter male and moved down to lightly sink his teeth into his neck, making the Doctor whine from the loss but let out a moan as he felt Jack making a mark into his neck.

His hands clutch tightly onto the captain. He craned his neck to give Jack a better avail, enjoying the feel of his lips on him.

God, the Doctor had no experience in this ring, he only knew sweet kisses and friendly touches—which he doesn't launch first at most times.

After biting and sucking a few marks into the Doctor's skin, Jack moved away from him and looked into his lustful, hazel eyes. "Tell me, Doctor—have you ever done this before?" he questioned, his breath bated before leaning back in to capture the Doctor's bottom lip in a small treat.

The Doctor's hands came up to drag his fingers through Jack's short, dark hair. His dainty and clever fingers pulling and twining the dark strands.

"No, but...don't treat me like I'm frail," the Doctor returned, crashing his lips back onto Jack's, eager to feel his warm and wet mouth on his again.

Jack sucked on the Doctor's lips harshly, sure to leave them swollen and red. Of course, Jack has done this before with others he's been interested in—no matter the race, gender, or species (aside from actual animals, that's just wrong).

"So, you wouldn't mind me taking your virginity?" Jack questioned between messy kisses, wiggling his brows suggestively.

The Doctor's brows scrunched together and he narrowed his eyes. "Virginity?" he questioned, wondering what Jack was going on about.

The kiss was now on pause and their touch was lingering.

"Y'know, virgins who never had sex," Jack tried to explain.

"I didn't know we were going to go that far," the Doctor smarted, he honestly thought they were just going to do touching instead of sticking the hot dog into the doughnut hole.

"Well, we don't have to if you're not comfortable with that," Jack spoke, rubbing his thumb up and down where his hand was settled on the Doctor's clothed ass.

"No, no! I don't mind, but...I'm scared about how it's going to feel..." the Doctor rushed, his words falling into a whisper, afraid that Jack was going to laugh at him.

Jack could feel his heart leap in his chest at how worried the Doctor was to admit that fearful feeling. Hell, he was glad that he said that cause now he knew what pace to go at with the Doctor.

"Hey, it's okay. Just know that I will take care of you, Doc," Jack reassured before placing a caring kiss on the Doctor's lips. "We can take it slow."

"O-okay, but I think it would be better if we went to my room," the Doctor responded, a glimmer in his eyes and a small quirk of his lips before he brought his hands down and entwined them with Jack's.

"'Bout time," Jack grinned playfully.

"Oh, shut up," the Doctor mumbled, a small smile playing on his lips. He then guided the captain to his room, feeling as though they were walking through a maze.

How does the Doctor get around the Tardis? That's still up for discussion.

Once the Doctor got the Torchwood member to his room, Jack was looking all around the messy room. He sorta took the Doctor to be a tidy and organized person, but he guesses he thought wrong—guess the Doctor was full of surprises.

"So this is your room," Jack thought aloud before looking at the Doctor.

"Yep," the Doctor smiled.

Jack looked the Doctor up and down, imagining himself stripping the Doctor's clothes off and slowly driving him towards his bed, running his hands all over his body and working him until he's moaning and compliant underneath him.

"So, where were we?" Jack spoke rhetorically as he closed the distance between him and the Doctor. His hands settled on the Doctor's chest as he connected his lips with the Time Lord.

Jack ran his hands over the Doctor's chest, his thumbs sliding up and down until he earned a small whine from the other male, knowing well that he was rubbing against his nipples. Tauntingly, he rubbed his thumbs over them, feeling them harden beneath the annoying fabric.

He reached his persistent hands beneath the Doctor's shirt, feeling his cold body beneath his touch.

The Doctor let out a gasp as he felt the captain's warm hands touch his body, eager and strong hands moving up to play with him.

He let out a small moan as he felt Jack tease his nipples, running his thumbs around before gently pinching them.

"Let's get this out of the way," Jack grumbled as he began to peel off the Doctor's shirt and chuck it somewhere else.

The Doctor was a bit reluctant to reveal his body, but he knew he was going to have to be more open if they were going to take things seriously. Though, it didn't stop him from insecurely wrapping his arms around his small frame and looking away.

Jack let out a small sigh as he looked over the Doctor's half-naked body, his heart pinging lightly at the way he was trying to cover himself.

"Hey," he spoke, placing his hands gently on the Doctor's naked shoulders in a reassuring notion, "you're beautiful, nothing about you is disgusting."

The Doctor hesitantly looked up to meet Jack's kind, blue eyes and a kind smile. His own lips curved into an appreciating smile, a small, giddy feeling in his chest.

He deliberately moved his arms away from his body, awkwardly standing there and letting the warmth of the room soothe him into safety.

"Y'know what? I'm going to take mine off too," Jack spoke, feeling as though it wasn't right if only one of them is incompletely undressed.

Peeling off his own shirt, Jack tossed it aside and spread his arms out to show that there was nothing to fear.

The Doctor couldn't help but notice the many scars that decorated the captain's body. Of course, the Doctor would've had many if it wasn't for his regenerations, but it was something else to see scars on someone else. They were like trophies, for saving people and fighting against evil.

A hand subconsciously reached out to trace one of the many scars that marked Jack's body.

"Wow," the Doctor breathed out, eyes scanning the built form in front of him.

Jack lightly grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulling it away from his body. "We have time for those later, I promise," he spoke in a lustful tone.

The Doctor nodded slowly.

The captain slowly guided the smaller figure down to the bed, pushing him onto his back and fixing himself above him.

He leaned down to place a kiss to the Doctor's chest, languidly trailing kisses down his chest to his small stomach before reaching the waistband of his underwear that peeked out from his pants. His tongue trailed up to his belly button and went around, feeling the Doctor shake lightly and let out small gasps.

His hands slid up to fiddle with the Doctor's pants, wanting to get rid of the clothing.

Tossing his pants aside, he began to hook his finger into the waistband of his underwear, pulling before letting it snap back against the Doctor's skin.

The Doctor let out a short gasp as he felt the elastic waistband snap against his skin, wanting to hurry up and get out of those too.

He wantonly bucked his hips as he felt the captain trail his hand down to grab him through his pants, teasing him as he groped him.

"Please, I need more..." the Doctor cried as he gripped the pillow his head was resting on.

"Patience is a virtue, Doc," Jack smirked as he slowly pulled the Doctor's boxers off, testing the Time Lord's patience.

"Just hurry up, please," the Doctor begged as he threw his hands down to grab ahold of Jack's hands, eager to get out of his boxers and just feel the ex-time agent's hands on him, eager for skin-on-skin contact.

Jack swiftly snatched the Doctor's wrist with one hand, preventing him from moving too quickly.

He raised a brow and gave a knowing smirk, "come on, now. I would've just given it to you, but I think I might just take my time."

The Doctor's brows furrowed worriedly as a small whine left his lips. "Bloody hell," he complained as he tried to rut his hip up to rub against Jack, but failed miserably.

Jack pinned the Doctor's wrists above his head with his hand, his grip unrelenting and keeping him in place. His other hand reached to the back of his boxers before slipping the piece of clothing off, revealing the Doctor's dick that was hard and aching between his thighs.

A soft gasp left the Doctor's lips as he felt his dick come into contact with the warm air, squirming needily beneath the ex-time agent. There was no use in begging cause he knew that Jack wouldn't listen.

As Jack wrapped a warm hand around the Doctor's dick, a moan would leave the Time Lord as he tipped his head back and arched his back slightly.

The feel of someone else's hand wrapped around his dick was so foreign and it felt so strange. Nevertheless, it was amazing. A chance to experience something new. The Doctor's been around for centuries and had never experienced this before, where was his Dunkirk spirit back then?

" _Oh my god_ ," the Doctor breathed out, peering down at where Jack was grabbing.

"Does it feel good?" Jack questioned with a knowing expression, knowing full well how good this was to the Doctor.

Small whimpers left the Doctor, his eyes shut in bliss as he just let Jack have his way with him, not minding one bit. He did wish that Jack could just go all the way with him, he wanted to know how it feels—what it would feel like to be filled and pushed past his limit.

"More, _please_..." the Doctor cried softly, hands grasping whatever he could with Jack's restraint on him.

Jack gave a short nod before bringing his hand up and pressing two fingers against the Doctor's lips. "Suck," he demanded.

The Time Lord wondered why but did so anyway, parting his lips and letting the Captain push two fingers in. It was a strange feeling, but he began to sloppily suck on the two fingers.

It felt so lewd and dirty, but he wanted to do this with Jack. There was no other person to do it with—well, there was, but they're gone.

Swiftly, Jack slipped his fingers out of the Doctor's mouth and moved them down to his entrance. The Doctor watched with anticipation, his hearts thrumming and thrumming.

He never knew how this all worked with another male body, but he was glad to have Jack be the one to teach him. God, he was so nervous and scared.

"I'm going to put two fingers in," Jack warned before the Time Lord gave a short nod that it was okay to continue.

Slowly, Jack pushed into the Doctor's hold, feeling the tight ring of muscle stretch around his fingers, clamping down on the intrusion. The sound of Doctor's squeal almost had him coming right on the spot, but thank god he had built up some restraints.

The Doctor wasn't sure how to feel about this, it was like a mixture of pain and pleasure altogether. " _Jack_ ," he whimpered, arching his back and balling his fists up, eyes shut tightly.

Jack slowly let go of the Doctor's wrists, allowing him some freedom. He let his hand slide down to rub over the Time Lord's inner thigh, hoping to relax him a bit. He hasn't even added a third finger, he wondered how he would react if the captain went all the way.

Gently, the ex-time agent pushed his fingers all the way in before pulling them back out and pushing back in, earning a breathy moan from the Doctor.

"Shit, never thought you'd be this sensitive," Jack spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to sound like he was teasing the Doctor and coming off as a jerk.

The Doctor didn't respond—he couldn't, his voice was long gone now, all he could come up with was moans and whines and pants. Even if he tried to speak, it would be incomprehensible.

Once the Doctor grew accustomed to the feel of Jack's fingers moving inside him, he spoke in a small voice, "you can add another..."

Jack looked up at the Time Lord's vulgar expression, his dick twitching at the sight.

Eagerly, he slipped in a third finger into the Doctor's entrance, faintly scissoring his fingers.

The Doctor let out an abrupt screech as he felt Jack's fingers graze over something within him, tossing his head back as a moan left his lips. " _D-do that again_ ," he begged.

Jack knew he rubbed over that bundle of nerves, what else could it have been? He obliged with a small grin, continuously scissoring his fingers and making sure to get him where it feels amazing.

Moans and cries spewed from the Doctor's lips as Jack continued to rub against his sweet spot, but he soon stopped as he heard the Time Lord whimper that he was close to cumming. He definitely didn't want this to end so soon.

He slowly removed his fingers from the Doctor's slick hole, earning a whining complaint from him. "Hang on, Doc, I got something that might be better," he spoke in a low voice.

Jack began to undo his pants, feeling some relief from finally getting out of his pants and boxers and setting himself free.

The Doctor watched as Jack pulled his dick out, feeling his hearts stop for a second as he noticed how hung the ex-time agent was. He couldn't believe he was going to have that in him, but it did strike some strange excitement within him.

"You're big," the Doctor muttered, brows bunched together worriedly. His prick twitched excitedly the longer he let his gaze stay on Jack.

A small grin spread on Jack's lips at the comment the Doctor made. "I'll take that as a compliment," he spoke.

Realising that he didn't have any lube on his person, he brought his hand up and spat into it before bringing it down to slick his dick. The small grimace on Doctor's face made the ex-time agent release a small chuckle.

"Didn't have any lube," he explained, letting out a small breath as he stroked himself.

The Doctor hummed in response.

Jack eventually pressed the tip of his cock against the Doctor's entrance, earning a small whimper from him. "I'm going to put it in," he warned as he settled one hand on the Doctor's thigh, lifting his leg onto his shoulder, and the other hand holding his dick in place.

"O-okay..." the Doctor responded before sucking in a harsh breath as he felt Jack slowly push into him all the way. The ex-time agent stilled for a moment, letting the Time Lord grow accustomed to the feeling of being stuffed.

The Doctor let out a soft moan as he felt Jack's prick fill him up to the brink, holding onto his pillow tightly as he willed himself to get used to the feeling. " _Oh god_ ," he whined, eyes falling shut.

Jack leaned down to place a kiss to the Doctor's cheek, hoping to comfort him in such a vulnerable moment. He could hear a soft mewl come from his lips, the sound of it making his heart feel warm in his chest—it was actually pretty adorable coming from the Time Lord.

He pressed another kiss to his cheek, trailing his lips down to his jaw then down to his neck, earning more generous moans and whimpers from the Doctor.

" _Ah, please, just do it_ ," the Doctor begged, yearning to feel Jack fuck him with all he's got.

"Then I shall grant your wish," Jack spoke before slowly pulling out then plunging back into his tight heat. His tempo started off lento so that he didn't overwhelm the Doctor, but it would gradually amplify.

The Doctor let out moans and groans as he felt the Captain slide in and out of him smoothly, his prick leaking precome as Jack thrust into him and sucked delicate marks into the skin of his neck.

" _Oh, ah, more_ ," the Doctor moaned, feeling as though he was slowly falling apart at the seams. It was like he was nowhere– like the only thing existing was Jack and him.

Jack grunted as he fucked into the Doctor, feeling his restraints slipping away as his thrusts grew faster and ruthless. The Doctor wasn't saying anything against it, far into it to even want to stop, all he wanted was more and more and more.

The ex-time agent was becoming a drug to the Time Lord—once he got a hit of it, he would want more and just become addicted.

" _God, Doctor, so fucking good_ ," Jack growled before leaning down to the other side of the Doctor's neck to bite into his soft skin that was soon becoming covered with a sheen of sweat, the taste of salt and Time Lord tainting his tongue and filling his senses.

The Doctor let out a squeal when he felt Jack sink his teeth into the skin of his neck, throwing his hands onto the captain's shoulders, gripping tightly but not pushing away. Hell, he fucking enjoyed it.

The sound of skin-on-skin slapping and moaning and grunting was the only sound in the room, along with ' _Jack_ ', ' _Doctor_ ', ' _harder_ ', and ' _oh god_ '.

" _Ah, fuck, I'm so close_ ," Jack groaned as he thrust deep into the Doctor with wild abandon, continuing to bite marks into his skin, claiming him and wanting to let people know who the Doctor belongs to.

A loud moan echoed from the Doctor, his nails digging into the ex-time agent's shoulders, clamping down on Jack's dick. " _Ahh, d-do that again!_ " he shouted, eyes shut tight as he threw his head back.

" _Shit, you feel so good, oh fuck_ ," Jack moaned, pounding the Doctor's ass brutally, earning screams and cries of pleasure from the male beneath him.

" _O-Oh, I'm g-going to– Ah, oh god_ ," the Doctor cried, the knot in his stomach becoming unbearable. So quickly but so slowly, he was falling apart, piece by piece was Jack taking him apart only to just rebuild him.

Jack was also close to cumming, his thrust becoming erratic and out of rhythm as he slowly grounded against the Doctor. " _Ah, shit– cum for me, Doctor, do it– hah..._ " he panted, feeling so close to climax.

The Doctor's voice got higher as he finally let go, feeling an orgasm rack his body. His body trembled as his dick twitched and spewed cum onto his and Jack's stomach. " _Oh god, ngh_ ," he panted heavily.

The sound of the Doctor's voice and the feel of his cum on his skin had Jack hitting his limit and cumming into the Time Lord. " _God, you moan like a pornstar_ ," he panted deeply, feeling his body shiver and shake lightly as he slowly came down from his high.

Slowly pulling out of the Doctor's limp body, Jack lied next to him. His chest heaved up and down as he slowly collected himself. He turned to look to the Doctor, seeing just how wrecked he was.

The Doctor's hair was sticking up all over the place, his neck and chest were covered with hickeys, his lips were swollen, and his chest, too, was heaving up and down.

" _That– That was a-amazing..._ " the Time Lord spoke, his voice weak from all the moaning and screaming he was doing.

" _B-better than I have ever felt_ ," Jack admitted, pulling his weak body closer to the Doctor and placing a kiss to his swollen lips.

Using up all the strength the Doctor had left, he pressed himself closer to Jack, curling up into his side and wrapping his weak arms around the captain. This took Jack by surprise, having never seen this side of the Doctor, but he wasn't going to say anything about.

" _Really?_ " the Doctor asked, looking up at Jack tiredly.

A small chuckle left Jack's lips as he looked down at the Doctor– " _Yeah, you were amazing_." He leaned down to place a kiss to the Doctor's forehead.

The Time Lord smiled sweetly at the kiss before returning the kiss to Jack's cheek. " _I love you_."

" _I love you too, Doc_ ," Jack grinned.


End file.
